


Poolside Adventures

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has instructed the guys to write 5 new songs in a month and there are to be no distractions...until Joey gets thrown into the pool and the pool cleaners arrive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Adventures

The guys pull up to the house that Jared rented for them while they brainstormed on songs for the new album. They had to have 5 songs by the end of the month.

  
“No distractions!” Jared tells them before pulling out and driving away.

  
“Sure Jared.” Donnie says chuckling sarcastically.

  
“I mean it D.” Jared yells.

  
“I'll make sure he behaves.” Joey says as he puts his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

  
“That was directed at both of you, seriously guys.” Jared says as he drives off.

  
Donnie and Joey both look at each other then make a beeline towards the house. Danny, Jordan and Jon just stand there shaking their heads as they walk in the house behind them.

  
“I got dibs on the master bedroom!” Joey says as he runs up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

  
“I don't think so Mac, I was first in the house.” Donnie says running behind him.

  
“I'll race you to the pool for it.” Joey says as he starts running.

  
Donnie starts running after him as Joey makes it to the edge of the pool, “I win.” Joey turns around and looks into the pool right as Donnie bumps into him and he falls into the pool “SPLASH!”

  
Jordan, Jon and Danny all come out to find Joey in the pool and Donnie standing at the edge looking at him while Joey has a disgusted look on his face.

  
“Awwwww man the pool is nasty.” Donnie says.

  
“No shit D, you're not the one that is in it.” Joey shouts.

  
Joey walks over to the ladder and gets out and starts walking towards the house.

  
“Don't go in there all wet and nasty like that, take your clothes off out here, I'll go get you a towel.” Donnie says walking back into the house.

  
He comes out a moment later and hands a naked Joey a towel and turns around and starts walking back into the house.

  
“Hey where do you think you are going?” Joey asks

  
“I am going to go find a room, since you have the master bedroom.” Donnie says.

  
Joey finishes drying off and walks into the house naked, grabs his luggage and rushes upstairs and into the master bedroom.

  
“Looks like we are gonna have to bunk 2 to a room.” Donnie says looking at Jon.

  
Jon shrugs and walks into the bed room while Danny and Jordan head towards the other bedroom. They all go back down stairs. Joe notices a maintenance number on the fridge.

  
He calls it and reams the maintenance guy a new one about the nasty pool.

  
“Bro, don't you think you were a little hard on the dude?” asks Jon.

  
“You didn't fall into that nastiness. It felt all slimy.” says Joe.

  
Danny fixes them lunch. As they are eating the doorbell rings.

  
Jordan answers the door to find two women standing there. “Can I help you?”

  
“I think it's us that are here to help you. We are BH Inc pool services.' Mel says with a grin.

  
Jon walks up to the door, looks at the two girls and says “Uh oh.”

  
Jordan invites the women inside and leads them to the kitchen/dining area where the other guys are finishing their lunch.

  
Jordan says “Uh, fellas. The pool service is here.”

  
Joe turns around to look at them as he says “It's about......” trailing off into silence.

  
Cristy says “Time?”

  
Danny busts out laughing at Joe. “He didn't realize that he would be talking to beautiful women when he started his rant.”

  
Joe elbows Danny.

  
Mel says “We will take a look at the pool and see what's going on with it.”

  
Donnie nods and the ladies walk towards the pool.

  
Joe follows them. “I'm sorry for coming off as an ass inside. I fell into this nasty mess earlier and that put me in a foul mood.”

  
Cristy says “No harm, no foul sir.”

  
Joe says “It's Joe.”

  
Mel looks up and says “It's cool Joe. We will find out what's wrong and let you know soon. Thanks for apologizing.”

  
The ladies went back to working and Joe walked back inside. A few minutes later the ladies come back inside.

  
Mel says “Well the pool is all nasty because your piping is clogged.

  
Danny mumbles “I got a pipe that's clogged too.”

  
Jordan laughs.

  
Mel smiles.

  
Cristy says “We will have to unclog the pipe and use a pool treatment. It shouldn't take too long to get it flowing again.”

  
Joe mumbles “You can unclog my pipe when you’re finished.”

  
Donnie says “Dude, chill.”

  
Cristy says “Sir, I have heard about your piping and I have to admit that I am not brave enough to attempt to unclog that.”

  
Jordan busts out laughing.

  
Mel smiles and says “She might not be, but I'm sure as hell willing to give it a try.”

  
Jon smiles and says “Damn”

  
Joe unzips his pants and the beast plops out almost fully erect.

  
Cristy says “Damn Mel. Good luck.”

  
With everyone standing there, Mel kneels down in front of Joe and starts licking his dick from shaft to tip and then takes the beast in and out of her mouth, licking and sucking until Joe reaches his climax, cumming in her mouth. Mel is so turned on that she swallows and licks his dick clean. Then she stands back up.

  
Joe says “Wow. That was great. It usually takes me a while to cum.”

  
Mel says “We have to go pick up the parts to fix the pool. We will be back in about an hour if that's ok.”

  
Danny says “Sure that's fine.”

  
The ladies leave.

  
Jordan says “Wow. Bro that was insane. These girls are freaks.”

  
Joe says “Well at least that Mel chic is.”

  
Danny says “You just aren't Cristy's type.”

  
Donnie laughs.

  
Joe says “Careful Donnie. I will tell Sally on you for watching.”

  
Donnie grumbles. Everyone else laughs.

  
“Well, the girls will be back soon so I’ll just go up to my room and call Sally while y’all have fun down here.” Donnie says.

  
“Tell her we said hey.” Danny calls to him as Donnie walks back into the house.

  
Donnie waves signaling that he heard him and heads upstairs.

  
Donnie goes up to his room lies down on the bed and dials Sally’s number.

  
“Hey babe.” Sally answers

  
“Hey baby, what are you doing?” Donnie says.

  
“Nothing, puttering around the house and missing you.” Sally replies

  
“I have some time and I am really REALLY missing your touch right now.” Donnie says.

  
Donnie hears Sally’s breath hitch and then lets out a little moan.

  
“Are you now?” Sally asks breathlessly.

  
“What are you wearing baby?” Donnie asks.

  
“I am wearing that lace bra and panties set that you love so much.” Sally replies seductively.

  
Donnie lets out a moan as he pulls down his shorts and his erection springs out.

  
“Are you touching yourself baby?” Donnie whispers.

  
“Yes baby.” Sally whispers breathlessly.

  
“I am stroking my hard thick cock for you baby.” Donnie whispers.

  
“Imagine me kissing and sucking on your neck while my hands travel down your body as I reach your inner thighs.” Donnie whispers

  
“Mmmm, yes baby.” Sally moans.

  
“Then I would trail kisses down your body stopping at your beautiful breasts as I gently suckle on your nipples.” Donnie continues as he strokes his cock.

  
“I then make my way down your beautiful body until I reach your pussy and spread your legs as I dive in and devour you.” Donnie continues.

  
“Oh yes baby, don’t stop!” Sally moans.

  
“I start by licking your clit in small circles as I insert two fingers into your soaking wet pussy.” Donnie whispers.

  
“Mmmmm, yes.” Sally moans.

  
Donnie feels the presence of someone staring at him, still stroking his cock he looks over by the door and sees Jon standing there smiling.

  
“Oh you like that baby?” Donnie whispers.

  
“I push my fingers in faster and faster into your sweet pussy making you writhe and buck underneath me.”

  
“Oh Donnie, I am about to cum!” Sally moans.

  
“Cum for me baby!” Donnie whispers.

  
“I lick and suck on your clit as my fingers continue to go faster and faster.” Donnie whispers.

  
“Oh god...fuck...yes...Oh DONNIEE!!” Sally cries out as she comes again and again.

  
Donnie looks over at Jon as he continues to stroke his cock and smiles up at him as Jon starts sauntering over to him.

  
“Oh wow baby that was awesome, best phone sex session we have had so far.” Sally whispers as she tries to catch her breath.

  
“Oh baby I know and just wait until I get home, you won’t be able to walk for days.” Donnie whispers.

  
“I look forward to it baby.” Sally says.

  
“I love you Sally, and I have to get going, Jared wants us to write 5 songs and we can’t have any distractions.” Donnie says.

  
“I love you too baby, and say hi to Jon for me, I know he is there with you.” Sally says giggling.

  
“He says hello, I love you baby, and will talk to you again in a few days.” Donnie says.

  
Donnie gets off the phone with Sally and his cock is still in his hands. Jon pushes Donnie back down on the bed and pins his hands above his head as he kisses him eagerly.  
Donnie moans into his mouth as Jon takes his free hand and lowers it down to Donnie’s cock and starts stroking it. Donnie writhes and moans as Jon nips Donnie’s ear and kisses his neck.

  
“Oh Jon, please.” Donnie whimpers.

  
Jon looks up at him with an evil smirk, “Please what?”

  
“Oh Jon, don’t make me beg.” Donnie whispers.

  
Jon stops stroking Donnie’s cock but leaves his hand there.

  
“Oh come on Jon, please.” Donnie moans.

  
Jon shakes his head as Donnie tries to wiggle his ass so his cock moves in Jon’s hand.

  
“I don’t think so; you gotta tell me what it is you want.” Jon whispers.

  
Donnie sighs, “Please Jon, Please fuck me.”

  
“Is that what you want me to do?” Jon asks smirking.

  
“Oh god yes, fuck me, fuck me fuck me!” Donnie cries out.

  
Jon squeezes Donnie’s cock and starts stroking up and down faster and faster. He lets go of Donnie’s hands and when Donnie tries to touch him he moves back shaking his head.

  
“Nope you can’t touch me.” Jon says.

  
Donnie pouts as Jon lifts up Donnie’s legs and after adding some lube he slams into him making him cry out.

  
“FUCK!” Donnie cries.

  
Jon starts pounding him harder and harder as Donnie strokes himself until Jon moves his hands away and pins his hands to his sides so he can’t move.

  
“Oh god!” Donnie cries out.

  
Jon can tell Donnie is close and all of a sudden he stops and Donnie lets out a whimper. He opens his eyes and looks up at Jon.

  
“Please, oh please don’t tease me like this.” Donnie begs.

  
Jon just gives him and evil smirk and after a moment starts moving slowly in and out of Donnie. Donnie closes his eyes and throws his head back again and Jon starts to thrust faster and faster making Donnie moan.

  
“Fuck me please Jon!” Donnie begs.

  
Jon eases back and slams into Donnie again and again pounding away and when he senses Donnie close to the brink he stops again.

  
“Oh please Jon please let me cum.” Donnie begs.

  
Jon lowers his body to Donnie and kisses him hungrily, Donnie tries to move his hands but they are still pinned and he lets out a whimper.

  
Jon breaks the kiss and eases back again and slams into Donnie one more time and starts pounding him harder and harder.

  
“Oh Fuck!” Donnie cries out.

  
Jon continues to pound faster and harder inside Donnie. Jon knows Donnie is about cum and this time he doesn’t stop.

  
“Cum for me Donnie!” Jon growls.

  
Jon thrusts a couple more times and Donnie cums hard crying out incoherently as Jon bends over Donnie’s cock and sucks him until his hips stop bucking. A few more thrusts and Jon finds his own release.

  
Jon pulls out of Donnie and stands up by the bed as Donnie gives him a lazy smile and puts his clothes back on and as Donnie falls asleep Jon leaves the room and heads back downstairs.

  
As Jon reaches the last step the doorbell rings. He goes to answer it and sees now three women standing there.

  
“Oh boy this is gonna be fun.” He thinks to himself.

  
“Hi...Jon, we are back to finish working on the plugged up tubes.” Mel says.

  
Jon nods and looks at the third girl with them and starts to ask but Cristy notices the puzzled look on his face.

  
“This is our other co worker Helen, she was on lunch when we were here the first time and so she is here to help us to unplug the tubes.” Cristy says.

  
“Ah ha, nice to meet you Helen, you know where it is and the rest of the guys are still out there waiting for y’all.” Jon says.

  
The girls give him a tight smile as they walk past him and toward the back where both the guys and the pool are.

  
Jon leads the girls out to the back and at once Jordan, Joey and Danny all look up and their jaws drop as they see Helen walking in with Mel and Cristy.

  
“Well, who is this lovely lady?” Joey asks.

  
“This is our co worker Helen; she came with us to help unclog the tubes.” Mel says smiling.

  
“Is she as wild as you are Mel?” Joey asks with a hint of lust in his eyes.

  
“That I am, probably a little more.” Helen replies.

  
“Ah fuck yeah!” Jordan exclaims.

  
The guys start to walk up to the 3 ladies as Jon goes and sits on one of the lounge chairs, he figures he can have front row seats to what is about to happen.

  
“Hey, don’t you think they should unclog the tubes in the pool first?” Jon asks as he sits down.

  
Jordan looks over at his big brother and pouts, “Yeah I am sure it won’t take long, will it?”

  
Mel looks at the pool and then over by the pool pump, “Naw, shouldn’t take more than 30 minutes.”

  
The guys join Jon over by the lounge chairs to watch the ladies work. Mel walks with Helen and Cristy and she whispers to them, “Hey y’all want to tease them a little while we work on these tubes?”

  
Cristy and Helen look at her smiling and at once all three girls take off their work shirts revealing their bikini tops and they toss them by the side of the pool.

  
“Oh damn!” Joey shouts.

  
“Stop drooling Joe and let them work.” Jon says.

  
Joey pouts at Jon and Jon chuckles cause Joey just looks so cute at that moment.

  
The girls take out their water bottles and as they look back to see if the guys are watching they pour some of the water all over themselves.

  
“Oh fuck, that is fucking hot!” Jordan shouts.

  
The girls giggle and get down to work. About 20 minutes later they find the problem and fix it. They turn on the filter and within 5 minutes all the gunk and green starts to fade.

  
“There you go guys, should be good to go in about an hour or so.” Cristy says.

  
Joey and Danny walk over to Helen and Mel as Jordan grabs Cristy and pulls her over to one of the lounge chairs has her straddle him in the chair.

  
Mel and Helen look from Danny and Joey to each other and smile as Helen nods to Mel.

  
The guys stop in their tracks as Helen grabs Mel and kisses her hungrily.

  
“OH SHIT, THAT IS FUCKING HOT!” Joey shouts.

  
Jordan and Cristy look over and she can feel his erection growing from beneath her. She climbs off his lap and slides him down so he is lying down in the chair and she is kneeling in front of him.

  
She takes off his shorts as his erection springs up and she lowers her head and starts sucking on his hard thick cock.

  
“Oh god that feels so good Cristy.” Jordan moans.

  
Cristy slowly starts taking him in her mouth as he moans and grabs her head. She bobs her head up and down as her hand plays with his balls. She takes all of him inside her mouth and starts to hum.

  
“Oh fuck yeah!” he cries as the vibrations go through his body.

  
She continues to hum as she moves her mouth in and out faster and faster driving him wild.

  
“I’m gonna cum!” Jordan moans.

  
Cristy keeps humming as she bobs her head even faster and a moment later Jordan finds his release. Cristy cleans off Jordan’s cock and stands up smiling down at him. Jordan lifts himself up a little as Cristy takes off her shorts and straddles him. She lowers herself down and lets out a moan as he fills her wet pussy.

  
Cristy starts to grind and move forward and backwards lifting herself up just a little as she rides Jordan’s cock. Jordan grabs her hips and thrusts up and down as Cristy throws her head back and moans loudly.

  
“Oh fuck Cristy you feel so good!” Jordan growls.

  
Cristy moans as Jordan starts to buck faster and harder. Jordan reaches up and grabs Cristy’s breasts and gives each one a tweak. Cristy cries out and continues to grind against him as he continues to buck up and down. Cristy is close she can feel her body climbing higher and higher.

  
“Cum for me Cristy!” Jordan growls.

  
Cristy bounces a few more times and explodes into an earth shattering orgasm as she screams out over and over again. Jordan thrusts his hips a few more times before crying out his own release.

  
Cristy lies down on top of Jordan as they both try to catch their breath.

  
Joey and Danny stand there wide eyed as Helen and Mel continue to make out with each other.

  
“This is so hot!” Joey says to Danny.

  
Danny just stands there nodding slowly as Helen and Mel are all mouths and tongues and hands. Finally they break apart and they look at each other smiling then look at Joey and Danny and giggle.

  
Joey saunters over to Helen and grabs her, picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and smacks her ass before walking over to one of the other lounge chairs laying her down and pulling off her shorts.

  
Joey lowers his head and starts to nibble and suck on her clit. Helen gasps and tries to find something, anything to hold on to as Joey devours her. He takes his finger and inserts it inside her now wet pussy and slowly moves it in and out as he continues to suck on her now swollen clit.

  
“Oh god Joey, don’t stop!” Helen cries.

  
Joey pushes his finger in and out of her wet pussy faster and faster and he can feel her pussy walls closing in around his fingers and he knows she is close. He sucks harder on her clit making her cry out again and again.

  
“OH GOD!” Helen screams as she cums again and again shaking underneath his touch.

  
Joey lifts his head and smiles at her as he climbs up her body and positions himself ready to enter her wet pussy.

  
She looks up at him and gives a slight nod as to give him permission to fuck her. He slowly eases himself inside her inch by glorious inch until he is all the way inside her pussy.

  
“OH FUCK!” Helen cries

  
Joey starts off slowly letting Helen get use to the size before he properly starts to fuck her. Helen throws her head back and grabs on to the sides of the lounge chair as Joey starts to quicken the pace.

  
“FUCK ME HARDER!” Helen cries out.

  
Joey eases out and then slams into her over and over again.

  
“You like it when I fuck you like this?” Joey growls.

  
“Fuck yes, fuck my pussy, make it hurt!” Helen cries out.

  
Joey pounds Helen harder and harder grunting and growling as he drives her closer and closer to the edge. Joey can feel her pussy walls tightening around his cock as he continues to pound her.

  
“Cum with me Helen!” Joey growls.

  
He pumps her a few more times and then they both cum, Helen screaming out incoherently as her legs shake and then she stills as Joey pulls out of her and lays next to her on the lounge chair.

  
Danny already has Mel on her hands and knees after making her cum twice already as they watched Helen and Joey. Danny smacks her ass making her cry out before slamming his hard cock into her still wet pussy.

  
“Oh fuck me Danny, fuck me hard!” Mel cries.

  
Danny slams her pussy again and again grabbing her hair and pulling it back so he can kiss her lips as she cries out her pleasure into his mouth. He breaks the kiss but keeps his hand on her head pulling her hair back after every 4th thrust.

  
“Fuck...Danny...oh god...yes...yes...smack my ass.” Mel screams out.

  
Danny smacks Mel’s ass and she cries out for more. He continues to pound her over and over again. He digs his fingers into her hips to take her deeper and deeper.

  
“Oh yes cum for me Mel.” Danny growls.

  
“OHHHH YESSSS!” Mel screams as she comes over and over again and a moment later Danny finds his own release.

  
He pulls out of her and then smacks her ass once more for good measure as she falls onto the chair trying to catch her breath.

  
Jon who has been sitting on his lounge chair the whole time enjoying watching his band mates make these women scream finds his own release as he cums hard. He stands up and goes inside and cleans up. When he comes back out everyone has already gotten their clothes back on.

  
“Wow that was amazing guys!” Cristy says.

  
“Yes we enjoyed ourselves as well.” Joey replies.

  
“I hate to break this up but we have some songs to write guys and Jared will shit kittens if we don’t get them done.” Jon says.

  
A sea of grumbles comes from the 3 guys as they look from the girls to Jon and back again.

  
“If anything else happens with the pool don’t hesitate to give us a call.” Mel says handing Jon a card.

  
He nods and Danny walks up to Mel and gives her a tight hug then dips her making her yelp and gives her quick kiss before bringing her back up.

  
Joey walks over to Helen and as he wraps her in a hug he gives her a passionate kiss followed by a smack on the ass.

  
Jordan goes over to Cristy and kisses her feverishly, not wanting to let go but after a few breath taking moments he finally does and then gives her a big hug.  
Jon hugs each girl and then leads them through the house just as Donnie comes back downstairs.

  
“Is the pool fixed?” Donnie asks

  
“Yes D, It is.” Jon replies.

  
Donnie looks at Jon smiles then looks at the three girls standing there.

  
“This is Helen; she works with Mel and Cristy.” Jon says.

  
Donnie extends his hand to Helen and she shakes it, “Nice to meet you.”

  
Helen nods and goes back to Cristy and Mel.

  
“Well, we best be getting back to the shop.” Mel says.

  
The girls nod and they follow Jon to the front door.

  
“Thank you ladies, now maybe we can get some work done.” Jon says laughing.

  
“Anytime, and good luck with that.” Cristy replies.

  
The girls walk to their truck and Jon watches as they drive away. He closes the door and walks back out to the pool and sees the guys are already in the water splashing and yelling. He shakes his head and goes to sit down next to Donnie who has already started working on a song.

  
“Anything good?” Jon asks.

  
Donnie nods and continues to write as Jon sits there and watches him.

  
They come up with 2 more songs that night and by the time the month is over they came up with 5 more after that. Jared was very happy when he came to get them. And after that no one else spoke a word of the Poolside Adventure they had that first day.

The End.


End file.
